


Not Immune To Love

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Celebrating Marriage Equality [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor proposing to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Immune To Love

          “I don’t care Ollie,” Connor says, soothing his boyfriend as he presses his hand to his cheek.

          “But I can’t… You’ll always have to worry with me Connor. Even if you get tested, even with PrEP, even with condoms. You’ll never… You’ll never be safe,” Oliver sighs, looking at Connor, heartbreak in his eyes.

          “The safest place for me is in your arms Oliver.”

          “You know that’s not what I mean Con.”

          “And you know that I don’t care. We’re safe, we take every precaution that we can. You having this, it doesn’t change how I feel about you, doesn’t change what I want for us.” Connor lets his head rest against Oliver’s, a smile creeping back into his lips. “I love you Oliver, this is what I want. You are what I want.”

          “You could have anyone Connor, someone who isn’t sick. Someone hotter, anyone you wanted. Why me?” Oliver asks, even though he knows the answer already, had it drilled into his head repeatedly by the other man.

          Connor looks up at him through his lashes, smirking that devilish smirk that felled Oliver so many months ago. “Because you’re my nerdy IT boy that watches dumb movies that are actually good and wears my silly regifted hats out to ice skating and makes em fall more in love with him every day. Also you’re a good fuck.”

          Oliver laughs, for the first time since Connor knelt down and started speaking. His smile is soft, tentative, but as he stares into Connor’s eyes he can’t help but be swept away by the depth of love he sees in them. “Ok.”

          “Ok?” Connor asks, lips quirking into a smile, but not fully accepting yet.

          “Yes, yes I will marry you Connor!” he says, and that’s the last straw before Connor is sweeping him into his arms, burying his face in his neck and sobbing.

          “Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you Ollie!” Connor gets out between hitching breaths, only tearing himself away long enough to press the ring down his finger with shaking hands before sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

          “If you really want to thank me, why don’t we take a shower, grab the dental dam, and you can show me that trick that makes my eyes water,” Oliver adds with a wink. Connor nods fervently, ushering him off towards the bathroom, laughing and kissing him all the way.

          “Anything for you, fiancé,” he says, thankful for this day giving him the courage to do what he’d been wanting to for so many months.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize HIV/AIDS isn't nearly the death sentence it used to be, at least if you have the money to pay for the meidcations, but considering the tumultuous season finale and Oliver's breakdown, I felt his feelings were still mostly in character and realistic enough.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers fort he comments, kudos and subs! There might be two more parts to this eries if I get the time tomorrow (Stucky and Sterek, to add to Gallavich, Coldflash and Coliver) but I'm too tired to write them tonight.


End file.
